When the World Splits Apart
by stupid-unrealiable-vampire
Summary: What happens when Bella's world falls apart? Charlie's dead,Edward's not back, Jacob and his pack moves away. And then, a new pack of vampires come to town, and one of them has potential to be Bella's lover and then, what happens when Edward comes back?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi everybody, you guys might know me from my other work, The Other Girl and the Kiss Of Death and now I'm back! With a different plot of course…anyways, please read and review!**

**Disclaimer: No matter how many times I wish that I own Twilight and New Moon my fairy godmother never appears and grants it.**

**Bella's pov:**

"I'm going to die this Sunday." Charlie said from his hospital bed.

"Come on Charlie, be serious. It's just a few scratches from a bear." I said.

I was lying though. It had been much more than a few scratches, and it wasn't by a bear.

Charlie did something to make Jacob mad, Jacob won't tell me what but he did do something and Jacob had lost control.

Charlie had not been mauled by a bear. Charlie had been mauled by a teenage werewolf.

Luckily Charlie had a reason to not be sure on the fine points on what had happened to him and we had told him that he and Jacob had been talking in the woods were, out of nowhere, came a grizzly.

And now my father was in a hospital.

On ordinary consequences I would have been calm and relaxed right now, there was no way that Charlie would die under Carlisle's care.

But Carlisle wasn't here, nor was Esme, Rosalie, Emmet, Jasper, Alice…or Edward.

After nine months it still hurt to say, or think his name. I had come to terms and realized that they were never going to come back, and that I would have to just do with Jacob.

That's when I jumped off the cliff.

Of course I hadn't been trying to kill myself; I just wanted to hear _his_ voice.

When I got back that night Alice had been there. She had seen what I did, and was furious about it.

She kept on saying what it would do to her, what it would do to Edward, if I had died.

I had been confused, Edward didn't love me anymore. He wouldn't care if I died; I doubt he would have even come to my funeral.

By the way that she was talking I almost thought that they were going to come back.

I had been as happy as I had been since Edward had left me. I had thought that my vampires were going to come back, that maybe Edward still did love me after all.

You see, Edward thought that I had died on that cliff. Rosalie had told him. Alice had seen him going to the Volturi and begging for death.

I thought that he had loved me. Why else would he want to die when I did?

That thought was squished like a bug on a wind-shield. Alice got a hold of Edward and told him the truth. She left, saying that she would be back in a couple of days.

It's been two and a half months.

And Carlisle isn't here either, to take care of my dying father.

"Bella." Charlie continued.

"I've never been a real church fanatic or anything but I do obey the commandments, I've never sworn, I never cheated on your mother…and I've never worked on a Sabbath.

Breathing is work now. So, this Sunday…I'm going to stop my work.

At first I had thought that he was delusional, that it was the Morphine talking.

And then, I got the phone-call from the hospital saying that Charlie had suffocated himself.

Time of death: 12:00 a.m Sunday, January 15.

**XxXxXxxXxXxX**

**Two Months Later**

**Bella's pov:**

We're having three new students today.

The entire school's talking about them. There's one girl and two boys. Everybody is also gushing about the fact that they're absolutely gorgeous, even more beautiful then the Cullen's.

I didn't care. Ever since Charlie's death I had slipped into zombie mode again. And Jacob wasn't here to save me, him and his pack had moved to who knows were.

But one feeling did make its way through my shield. I was worried.

What if they were vampires? Great, that's just what I needed. On top of everything else the hole in my chest would split and burn every time I saw one of them.

_Please don't let them be vampires. _I thought to myself. _Please don't make them remind me of _him.

I shook my head vigorously, trying to make the image of Edward fall out of my thoughts.

I looked up at Mr.Varner and tried to pay attention to what he was talking about.

That's when the door opened and fate walked in.

He had dark brown hair and pale skin. His face was set into a look of pure beauty, but that's not what made me stop dead in my tracks.

What scared me was that he had topaz eyes.

As soon as I saw his face I snapped out of the zombie-state, and the hole was waiting for me.

Before I had a second to think I was on the ground, desperately hugging myself in a poor attempt to keep myself from falling apart completely.

I was crying, the tears were cascading down my face, I drew in ragged breaths in-between the sobs that were pouring out of my mouth.

Then everything went black.

**A/N: O.K, I know that it doesn't sound very good right now but it will get better, I promise! But you'll only find out how good it is if you review…O.K, to get to the point, please review if you want me to continue! (and I really want to continue, I already like this story, tee hee hee.) ;) Oh yeah, Bella jumped offf the cliff sooner than in the book, in like...October or something.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: O.K, I'm sorry it's taken me so long to continue but I've been REALLY busy, stupid swim practice…XD**

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own Twilight, despite my wishes…**

**Bella's pov:**

I awoke looking into two topaz eyes, for a second I almost thought that Edward had come back, but reality crushed my frail hopes.

It was the god awful vampire who had scattered what was left of my life.

"Hello? Are you awake? Are you O.K? What happened back there?" The eyes said.

I fell off the bed, sobbing in agony, he even _sounded_ like Edward!

Why does god have to punish me like this?!

"Whoa, I think you need to lie down again." He said.

I scrunched my eyes shut and covered my ears, this couldn't be happening!

"Stop talking!" I shrieked.

He closed his lips and stared at me, head cocked to the side.

"You sound like him." I whimpered. "You sound like Edward. You sound like him."

"You know the Cullen's." He said, his tone serious, but not surprised. "Where did they go? I came to see them but their house was empty, not even a note—"

"Yes I know them. They're gone, they left last fall…two days after my birthday." I murmured.

"…did you know their—" He trailed off suggestibley.

I sighed in despair and cradled my head in my hands. "Yes, I know their secret." I whispered.

He seemed taken aback that I would know this piece of information. "How did you know him?" He murmured in Edward's alluring tone.

"Edward was my boy-friend…well, more than that, but that doesn't matter. The Cullen's left right after Jasper tried to take a snap at me at my birthday party that Alice held for me."

"So he left to protect you?"

"…no, he left because he realized that I wasn't worthy of him and that he didn't love me anymore."

He leaned back on his plastic hospital chair and sighed.

"That doesn't sound like him."

"It doesn't have to, facts show no mercy." I murmured.

I risked a look at him and stared at his expression. His brow was furrowed in thought, his topaz eyes were filled with sadness. He was wringing his hands, most likely a habit picked up from his human life.

"What's your name?" I asked.

A grin played itself on his face and his eyes turned happy again.

"Tom."

"Bella."

"I know." I blinked and cocked my head to the side. "You know that how?"

"Your kind of famous in this school, if you didn't' know. The girl who was brave enough to socialize with the Cullen's. The girl who turned into a zombie he left….the girl who jumped off a cliff to hear his voice."

"Wait, how do you know that?" I shouted in exasperation.

"What, don't blame me, you where on everyone's thoughts thoughts today, they thought you would steal the insanely beautiful guys, just like last time."

"You can read minds!" I shrieked, all at once I was on the ground again, writhing in agony, the hole completely torn open.

"Hey! It's O.K, just lie back down." He said, picked me up and set me back onto the hospital bed.

This was just too much! First a couple of vampires come to destroy my life, then one of them is in my classes, then I find out that he has the same the voice and even the same power as him! Too much people! Too much!

I looked up at him and saw his worried expression.

"I'm O.K." I whispered.

"Anyways." He continued. "I couldn't help but hear their thoughts and you just sounded so interesting, I had to meet you. So I went to the secretary and got into some of your classes.

Before I went to class I saw a police officer, patrolling the school.

When he saw me his eyes bugged out and he got this terrible expression on his face.

_It's Edward! He's back! How dare he! He made her jump off a cliff for god's sake!_

I won't continue those thoughts, I don't think you want to hear them.

Anyways, then I came to class and…well, you know the rest."

I was dazed, I couldn't believe this was happening. I couldn't believe that I had told a complete stranger everything, I couldn't believe that he already knew everything! It was insane!

And then, before I knew what was happening, his lips were on mine.

**A/N: O.K, once again, I am SO sorry that it took me so long, but I will start posting chaps faster, promise. Anyways…review if you want me to continue (And if you don't want me to continue :p)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Yahoo! I got a ton of reviews that last chapter, now I got 25 of them, yay. Anyways…I really like how this story is going, as do most of you, yay. Anyways…read and review! Oh yeah, umm, they're not at the hospital anymore, they're at home in Bella's room…forgot to mention that…**

**Disclaimer: Roses are red, Violets are blue, I don't own Twilight, so you can't sue!**

**Bella's pov:**

"What are you doing?" I screamed.

He didn't answer but he did pull away. "Interesting." He murmured.

"What!" I snapped.

"Even after all of this time you still smell of him."

"What?"

"You heard me."

"But that's impossible." He's been gone for ever, I shouldn't' smell like him, if I smelt like anyone it would be Jacob, I saw him last—" I thought aloud to myself.

"Jacob?" He said, confused.

"Uh…just someone I know." I said. I wasn't just about to go spill the beans about his pack to a complete stranger.

"So he's not your boyfriend?" He asked, concern on his face.

"Jacob? No, he's just a friend." I said, how could he think that I was going out with _Jake_?

"O.K, good then." He said with relief.

"Why?" I asked, dread in my voice, if he kissed me again I would break into even smaller pieces than I had already been broken into.

"…because…I—I was wondering if you wanted to go out with me."

"I don't know you Tom! I'm not just going to go out with a stranger!" I screamed. Outside I probably sounded pretty fierce but I was really falling apart.

I hadn't dated anyone since Edward had left, my romance life would always belong to him, but after jumping off of the cliff I had wanted to.

I had finally accepted that he wasn't coming back and that he didn't love me, and I hated him for it.

I had wanted to go out with someone else, either to fill an emotional void of just to break another promise I don't know but I did want to.

And now I had my chance to, and I wasn't going to take it. I still loved Edward and I would never be able to love this man as much as I did him. And I wasn't going to waste my time trying to make myself fall in love again.

I was breaking. I was practically on the verge of a melt-down, and Tom was standing there in front of me, watching it happen.

Suddenly he got this weird twisted look on his face and I realized that I needed to get out of there, or I might be hurt.

I looked around myself, searching for a way out and my eyes rested on the open window.

_That window's twenty feet up Bella! You'll kill yourself!_

My thoughts were right, I probably would've killed myself…if there wasn't a tree.

Tom was looking the other way, trying to control his anger, it was now or never.

I took a deep breath and jumped.

Before I had time to take hold of the tree I felt two cold, hard arms wrap around my waist.

"As if you could outrun me," he laughed bitterly.

I gasped as he quoted Edward, he had said the same thing to me at the meadow…

I was forced back into reality as I felt him dragging me back into the house.

"No!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. "No! Somebody help me! Somebody help me—!" I was cut off as Tom slapped me.

I gasped, he had just hit me! I could feel myself starting to lose consciousness, My cheek burned and was starting to swell up, my jaw was probably broken. Tears cascaded down my face as I was dragged back into the room.

Suddenly the loudest most ferocious roar I had ever heard split through the quiet, night air.

That's when I passed out.

**A/N: hmm, who was roaring outside of Bella's room…you'll only figure out if I continue and I'll only continue if I get reviews, so review! (Mwahahahaha, I'm evil, tee hee hee :D )**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Yahoo! I got tons of reviews on that last chapter, even though some of them were saying that they hate me for my "damn cliffhangers" the reviews are still appreciated! (Oh yeah, there's some swearing in this chapter)**

**Disclaimer: No matter how many times I try to change my name to Stephanie Meyer, the judge never lets me.**

**Edward's pov: (no, I'm not joking, it's really him, XP)**

That son of a bitch had just kissed her! He kissed _my_ Bella! That bastard! He fucking _slapped_ her! Hurt her!

I looked in through the window with a look of pure hatred in my eyes.

I had come back, hoping to see that Bella was leading a normal, happy life and find out that she's being abused by vampires! It didn't do any good for me to have left at all! I just spent five months in pure agony for nothing!

That jerk was going to die.

Suddenly he whipped his head around and focused his piercing eyes me, finding me in my hiding place.

_Edward's back! Dammit, he's going to kill you for hurting her, it doesn't matter, she'll die first, she rejected me._

His thoughts sang loud and clear into my head, and he was a mind-reader to!

Damn, getting Bella away would be impossible now that he knew that I was there. I mourned to myself.

I shook my head, this guy had some big anger issues, and he was going to pay for it.

I leapt into the room, roaring as I did.

He was surprised at my blunt move and fell onto the bed, making it collapse.

I pinned him down onto his back and snarled into his face with as much vigor as I could.

"You hurt her." I snarled, baring my teeth.

"She deserved it, no one rejects me." He snarled back, just as fiercely. "No one alive, that is." He added in.

I could feel my anger pulsing throughout my body, my cold blood flushing around in my veins.

"I'm going to let you go Tom." I said clearly and what I hoped was a steady, calm voice. "This is your last chance, if you so much as lay a strand of hair on her body—your out." I snarled at him.

I zoomed in on my view of the bed out and saw Bella, my gorgeous, wonderful Bella laying down on the collapsed bed, her legs were being held down by Tom, her cheek was swelling up fast and she was passed out—but luckily there was no blood spilt.

I sighed with relief and then whipped my head around as I heard Emmet, Alice, Jasper, Carlisle and Esme come into the room.

Rosalie hadn't come; she was still feeling bitter about Bella.

Alice screamed as she surveyed the scene and held her hand to her mouth.

"It's even worse than it was in my vision." She murmured. Jasper walked over to her and lay a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Hello, time to let me go now!" Tom said impatiently.

I started as I realized that I was still pinning Tom down and jumped off of the bed.

Tom spun around to face me and I could see the blood-lust in his eyes.

He ran over, grabbed Bella and held his teeth inches away from her skin.

"Now," He snarled. "I would advise you to keep away from me and Bella, you take one step and I bite." With this he threateningly pulled his face forward and breathed on her neck.

She was still unconscious, thankfully, so she didn't know what was happening.

The entire room froze as he bared his teeth and grazed them softly against her collarbone.

"Alright then, I am going to kill Bella for her refusal and you are going to watch, and not move or I'll make it even more painful for her.

After I have sucked her corpse dry, I will leave, and you will not follow me. I will leave her mangled body for you to grieve over but that's all you get. No revenge, nothing.

You might ask what would stop you from killing me after she's already dead. Yes, I have a solution to keep you at bay.

I'm friends with the Volturi, and if you come after me, I will tell them to not let you die. And if that wasn't enough, I'll kill the rest of her family; she mentioned that her mother has moved to Montana to raise her and Phil's newborn son.

I could be at their house in mere hours." He snarled against Bella's snowy white skin.

"So, will you save her and give up your own life—and hers by fighting me? Or will you just let me do as I please without interruptions?"

My mouth fell open and hung there, jaws open, eyes wide. He had found a plan that would actually keep me from tearing him limb from limb.

I closed my eyes and let my emotions snap at me for a while and then opened my eyes again after making my decision.

"I don't know if you would mind but I would rather die trying." I snarled.

**A/N: Ha! That's all you get for now but I will update soon! Oh yeah, I know that some of you guys are freakin' out right now and I would like you to stop before you alert the neighbors, ha ha ha…anyways…review if you want me to continue!**


End file.
